My Tragic Fairytale
by Sam-twilight
Summary: I chuckled to myself inwardly. Fairytales did not exist in reality. I was done. My life proved that. But suddenly I was thinking about a pair of lips and a spark ran through me.
1. It Was Nice Meeting You Who?

I finally gathered the guts to put up my own story. Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight :(

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhh!"The first and last time I'll scream like a girl who saw a pair of Louboutin pumps on sale. "Alice! Alice! Alice, oh crap!" I stumble through my books and stuff and inevitably dive into the waters of scrap papers all over the room. It's been a while since I've been able to clean my room. Oh well.

"What is it Bella? Oh my gosh! What happened to you? You look like crap." my roommate/best friend enters the room finding me swallowed by my mess or as she calls it, my writer's block crap. Well you gotta do what you gotta do right? I didn't come all the way here to New York, taking a chance by leaving my safe and quiet life with my dad Charlie in Forks, a small little town in Washington to take a scholarship in NYU that I wasn't sure I'd be able to keep. But with Alice always encouraging me with my supposedly God-given talent (Alice's words, clearly not mine) I graduated with cliché yet colourful flying colours. And now I'm a writer with 3 New York Times bestseller books out for the world to see and a fourth book coming right up once I get over my writer's block dilemma. Well back to my current dilemma.

"Umph! I'm good, I'm okay! Thanks Alice I really needed to hear what I look like this moment. Way to encourage me this early morning! I say with dripping sarcasm as I get up and head over to her. "Guess what I found." waving an envelope in front of her pretty little head. "Ohhh, are those love letters from your previous lover?" Alice giggled her cute giggle but now obnoxious was how I described it for it is currently directed to me. "Ugh. No they are not letters of any sort. Really, lovers and love letters? Why would I even keep them?" I dared her to answer with my very best glare. But of course it didn't seem to faze Alice. She better not go there. "Well you remember Jacob... Whoops that was off limits. I'm so sorry Bella. I shouldn't have mentioned that." "You really had to remind me. I threw away all of those things a long time ago Al, no need to be reminded of a lie. And stop giving me the puppy dog eyes, I forgive you. It's not like I have any choice do I?" I wearily sat on my bed.

"Well aren't you going to tell me what's inside the mystery envelope?" she went to sit by my side. I regained some of my cheerfulness so as not to worry Alice. She has this way of reading me like an open book. "Three open dated tickets to London!" I shouted with glee. I hoped it reached my eyes because there'll be a lot questions following up if that doesn't happen. "Oh my gosh! We have to use those tickets! We have to! Alice grabbed me by my favourite oversized shirt praying she won't rip it, completed it with her full- on pleading face. "Chill it Alice! Okay, okay we'll use it! Of course I won't let it go to waste London's my dream place you know and besides I needed some new inspiration to help me start up a new book." Alice finally let go of me. "Good because I also wanted inspiration for a new collection and London is going to be perfect since it's one of the world's fashion capital plus, One Direction is going to be there!" we simultaneously say like true blue fan girls and we giggle away.

"What's all the ruckus guys? It's 5 in the morning for God's sake. Too early for fan girling about those British boys don't you think?" Rosalie entered in all her amazing glory. That proves how much she really deserved her job as a model, even at this time of the day she looks every inch like a model with her stunning face and a body to match. Okay, sometimes, well actually every time I see her I just can't stop ogling her and I'm obviously not alone in that. "First of all there is no schedule for fan girl mode and second of all** WE'RE GOING TO FREAKING LONDON**!" Alice all but screamed in the middle of our supposed peaceful, bright morning.

We all joined in a hug and jumped around like teenagers in their first slumber party. "Oh my gosh this is perfect timing! I've wanted a vacation and I wasn't able to stick around in London after a gig there because I had to fly out early for another photo shoot. Which reminds me, I 'm in need of exercise for an upcoming beach wear campaign so who wants to join for a jog?" I wasn't any close to Rose's physique but I didn't want to leave at that so Alice and I went along.

It's been a while since I've left for New York even though I visited dad during holidays or just to ask how he's been doing, a lot of things have changed. I wanted to run away from my past. And there are times that it almost catches up enough to haunt me. Almost. Things are going to change because I'll be able to be exactly 3,461 miles away from my past.

Central Park is such a place of peace and tranquillity. I just love letting my mind wander. "Umph!" I bump into someone and I fall hard on my butt. I was about to marinate myself in shame by mumbling my pathetic clumsiness issues when I heard a melodic voice with a thick, might I say hot British accent spoken and a hand extended to me. "I'm so sorry, didn't see you there. I didn't know Americans are so welcoming that way." he chuckles. I didn't know if that comment should make me more embarrassed than I am or pissed. I picked both. I ignored his extended hand and stood up still not looking up in shame of being made fun of by a possible real hot guy. "I, I, I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. And for your information, Americans are welcoming in a much more dignified way." I stutter complete with an embarrassingly abundant display of blush creeping up my face. I finally look up but I was unable to see more than his mouth. His face was covered with sunglasses and his cap was pulled down way to low to reveal anything but those lips that were now moving, embarrassing myself further because I wasn't able to catch his words, again because I was busy ogling. Damn Bella! You have got to stop this creepy hobby! "Sorry, could you repeat that again." Adding more redness to my face if that's even possible. "I said I believe your welcome was dignified enough. You're blush is far more welcoming than what the other people here have given me. Until we meet again Ms. Rosy Cheeks." Before I could reply he's left already, leaving me hot-faced and fuming with indignation.

"Until we meet again indeed Mr. Mystery Man."

I jog back to our loft, stopping by Starbucks for caramel frappucino. I never really had a penchant for coffee and that was the reason why I got to bag Alice and Rose as my best friends. We argued about coffee for a full hour. But then in the end we all ended up banded together trying to make it to New York and so we did. Alice and Rose were already there sitting at the sofa watching news on the flat screen in the living room. They were rather absorbed so I walked over to ask what it was about. "Hey you guys! I was..." Alice interrupted me by shushing. "Quiet down Bella. Did you know that the Prince of London is here for a visit? They showed a picture of him and boy was he an eye candy. Wonder when my prince will sweep me off my feet." Alice's normally green eyes getting all dreamy. "Yeah me too. I want a guy who would be appreciative of me not just the outside but the inside." Rose joined in with the bandwagon. I laughed. "Rose, are you kidding me? He'll come around. Are you thinking of James again? Because he's so not worth it." I reminded Rose. That James guy was such a jerk.

"Yeah, Rose. Maybe we'll meet our princes in London." chided Alice.

I chuckled to myself inwardly. Fairytales did not exist in reality. I was done. My life proved that. But suddenly I was thinking about a pair of lips and a spark ran through me.

* * *

Well, that was that. What did you think? Should I continue on on the hopes of becoming a regular fanfiction writer or should I pack my gear up and just read fanfiction instead? I watch Top Model way too much.

Review my peeps! Review! Love, D


	2. Are You Stalking Me?

Hey guys! I'm still alive! Let's move on the story shall we?

* * *

I haven't told them about my embarrassing incident because I know my friends too well and I also know I wouldn't hear the end of it. But because I needed to tell someone about it I finally told them. And I was right.

"Oh my gosh! And you just decided to tell us this now? Actually, you even had to decide to tell us at all?" Alice managed to drop another one of her luggage in the parking lot. We were loading the car hoping to be early for our flight but with Alice in full force mode of interrogating me I see that as impossibility. Rosalie was just amused by all of it but I can see curiosity in her eyes also expecting me to explain. I glared at her and she gave me a shrug and sheepish grin.

"Oh come on Alice! Are you really going to be this melodramatic? I just knew you'd hound me about it and besides we're going to be late for our getaway." I had to use that word so she'll be reminded that we were supposed to be on vacation mode not get-Bella-to-spill mode.

"Fine. But don't think I'll let this go. Once we're on the plane you're telling me everything young lady!" Alice glared but Rose and I couldn't hold in our amusement anymore so we bursted. Oh boy, I'm in deep shit with Alice. She just had to know every single detail in my life.

Once we've loaded all of our suitcases which reminds me, I think Alice and Rosalie should be sued or at least made to pay an extra fee if we were to ride a normal plane because of excess baggage. You'd think they we're going to move. Going back, we did our traditional farewell to our loft by holding hands and bowing in front of our apartment building. People would call us crazy but we'd like to pay respect to our home. After all, we paid for it with hard-earned money. Alice and I jumped inside her canary yellow Porsche while Rose went to her rose red Audi convertible. They're very ostentatious when it comes to cars. Guys would be put to shame if they were to compete on car knowledge. I owned a crow black Mercedes Benz because Alice insisted it'd fit my personality. Well come to think of it, it did fit me well. I was always the one with the dark mood while Alice is just bursting with energy just like yellow while Rosalie is oozing with sex appeal and mystery just like red. Huh. I was so wrapped up in my own bubble I didn't notice the car stop. A few more steps to go and goodbye New York.

"Okay, is everyone ready? I have a checklist if you need one." Rosalie was the neat freak among us and if it hadn't been for her our lives would be in total chaos. "Chillax Rose! We're good. Everything's fine. We're going to board now okay?" I told her like I was calming a hysterical patient. "Stop it Bella! It isn't funny. What if the plane crashes and we forgot to bring something that could have helped us survive? You should be thanking me in advance." Rosalie snapped. "Forgive us O, All-Knowing One. We owe you our lives." I and Alice pretended to bow our heads and arms as we snickered at Rosalie's face.

The tickets I have were first-class but we were still made to sit on our respected seat nos. and unfortunately the chairs are only for two people. On second thought, I was fortunate because I could avoid confrontation from Alice so when Rosalie was sweet talking the stewardess I told her I was okay with it since it'll only be a 7 hour flight tops. "Are you sure? I could change their mind you know." Rosalie sure was charming but I declined. "I'm going to be okay. At least I'd be able to put hold Alice's questioning for a while." we exchanged knowing smiles.

The seat I was assigned to was two rows in front of Rosalie and Alice's. There was no one on the window seat yet so I decided sit there. I braced myself for the plane ride with a book and a playlist to keep myself busy. And I won't have to strike up a conversation with my unknown seatmate if I had one. I was about to start my reading when he finally arrived. Man was he a He. He looked like an angel trapped on earth. His face consisted of storm gray eyes that could take anybody's breathe away with a crooked nose just to justify his humanity but still imperfect was perfect. He's got that square jaw and high cheekbones but those lips were very familiar. I was just hoping they weren't. I stopped my ogling and hurriedly buried my nose in my book hoping he wouldn't notice me.

"Excuse me miss but I believe you're in my seat." Oh right. Crap. But that accent is killing me. I can't let him recognize me so I made up my excuse.

"Do you mind if I sit here instead? I just find it more calming to be beside the window. I have motion sickness problem and if I stay at my seat I might end up ruining both our seats so..." Oh God. I just hope he'll take the bait. I'm such an idiot.

"Oh. If that's the case please remain in my seat. Would you like me to order you some water, Ms. Rosy Cheeks?" Oh crap. How did he even know? I lowered the book away from my face and finally looked at him. I probably shouldn't have looked up because he was just so damn beautiful. His eyes were dancing with laughter and his lips were curved into a mischievous grin. I just did what I do best, I blushed.

"I, um, who are you exactly?" Of all the things to say Bella and that's what you came up with? "I'm Edward by the way. How about you? Do you have a name other than Ms. Rosy Cheeks?" He was still grinning that stupid grin.

"If you must know, my name is Bella. Why are you here? Are you stalking me?" Okay that was rude but he provoked me first. His amusement didn't even falter.

"Well if you must know, I'm also a passenger of this flight and I'm not really the type to stalk people. I ask my people to locate a person for me." He laughed like it was joke. Even though I loved the way his laugh shot sparks all over my body it was still at my expense so I continued to glare.

"Are you done laughing at my expense now? Fine. If you're not going to disappear then I'll just request for another seating arrangement that is far away from you." My hormones are saying otherwise about me wanting to get away from him because I want so badly to be close to him. God, I'm hopeless. "Excuse me miss, may I sit elsewhere? I don't feel very comfortable to where I'm seated." I pulled my sweetest and most convincing smile.

"I'm sorry Miss but you want to be seated away from him?" giving me a stare like are- you- crazy- you're- practically- seating- with-a-god kind of stare but she blushed and quickly rephrased her response. "I'm sorry Miss but we are about to lift off so if you could please bear with us. Thank you." And she walked away just liked that. I heard someone chuckle and I immediately glared at him.

"Well I guess we're stuck together." He dazzled me with his smile as he sat beside me that I just blushed in defeat and returned to my book hypersensitive of his presence next to me. I was determined to ignore him for the rest of the flight. A few moments later there was suddenly a beautiful head leaning on my shoulder. I was about to be ready to accuse him of not just being a stalker but a pervert as well when I saw that he was fast asleep with a face of an innocent hot guy LEANING ON MY SHOULDER! This guy was sent to torture me. This is going to be the longest ride of my life.

* * *

So what did you think? Review my darlings! Review! Love, D


End file.
